Just like a sister, Right?
by Hunny Spectrum
Summary: Mariah and Ray have been friends for years, and things don't seem about to change. But, what will happen when an old friend of our favorite pinkette shows up? Will the status quo remain the same, or will some long buried truths come out?
1. Chapter 1

Right guys, my second fic is now up! This has taken ages to churn out, a good 6 months because of lack of time to write! But now the holidays are here, and I have plenty of hours to spare!

This was originally a one-shot, but it got too long, so I'm splitting it up, for easier reading! Be warned, Ray, might be a bit OOC!

A couple of notes from before:

'blah' thinking

"blah" talking

"_**blah"**_ connection with bit-beast

**Disclaimer: Beyblade© and all it characters, merchandise etc belong to Takao Aoki, not me! I would have thought that's a bit obvious though, seeing as though: 1) I'm not a manga artist and 2) I'm not rolling around in money: (**

**Just like a sister**

The sun was shining, the air was sweet, Boris was locked up behind bars and the BEGA justice 5 tournament was finally over. Life couldn't get much better for our favourite roseate neko-jin. White tiger X had stayed for a while, enjoying the summer at the Kinomiya household. It was mostly for Ray to be able to spend some time with his old team, but Mariah was happy, enjoying the sunshine with her newfound friends Julia, Mathilda, Hilary and of course Emily. However, her relations with the bubblegum princess of the Bega team were still…_uncertain_ to say the least.

She watched the beybattle taking place a few yards away with mild interest. Predictably, everyday so far had been spent beyblading 'till the sun went down. She sighed softly, sure, she was a lover of the sport and found it loads of fun, but it had been too long since she had spent some time doing anything which wasn't related to 'blading in some way. At times like these, she really missed the old life they used to lead – before all the fame and glory, just lazing in a shadowy glade after a day full of playing or swimming in the sparkling waters of the river that flowed past her village.

"Whatcha thinking about 'Riah?" Mathilda's perky voice roused her from her reverie. "Oh nothing much," she smiled, "just watching the Beyblade match". The younger pinkette peered over her shoulder with interest, a naughty glint entering her eye. "_Really!_ _Is that so?_ I had no idea that just one of _his_ Beyblade matches would get you **so** interested that you forgot to talk to us?" she teased. '_His_ match?' she thought wondering who she was talking about, 'it couldn't be…' the giggled whispers behind her confirmed her suspicions "_oh, Mariah and Ray, they'd make such a cute couple! And the whole childhood sweethearts thing is just too sweet!"_

Mariah turned around, frowning slightly at the whispers. "You **do** realise I'm just in front of you?" she queried with a grin. The two girls grinned a little sheepishly, before coming to join her sitting on the step. "You should totally go for it! I mean it's obvious he likes you! He never pays attention to any _other_ girls" Julia said excitedly. Mariah looked amused and shook her head. "You know it's true kitten," came the voice of Emily from her other side, "and what better time – Summer-loving and all that!" With that, Mariah promptly burst into laughter. "It's not funny!" she retorted tartly. "She's right you know." agreed Mathilda "Yeah, and besides Mariah, there are the _summer nights_… think of all the possibilities!" winked Julia. She stopped snickering and looked up with a blush "What…?" she asked confused. "Oh come on, Mariah," continued the brunette, "I'm sure both you and I can see the two of you in some **very compromising** situations! "

"No! Of course not! I-I, d-don't see Ray like that…in th-that way!" she stammered out, blushing furiously at the thoughts Julia's comment provoked. After all, they had been **friends **since they were tiny! It would be impossible to see him in _that _way.

"See me in what way?" inquired the said Tiger. "Oh ho! Talk of the devil!" smirked Emily, "We were just discussing how …._close_ you and Mariah are!" If the look in her eye was anything to go by, they were not talking about the close bond of friendship the two neko-jins shared. "Mm-hm, you two sure are real **close**!" echoed the bold twin from F-Dynasty. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the shy pinkette giggle at the situation and his own dear friend flush a darker shade, similar to that of her hair.

Ray's brows furrowed a little; this had been going on for a while now and the rumours of him being romantically connected with his pretty female team mate were totally baseless. For one, how could he think of her like that, after seeing her grow up? They were just friends, that was the end of the matter and the sooner these girls understood that, the better! He coughed slightly before starting with a frown, "I don't know what rumours you ladies have heard; but I think it would be wiser not to pay attention to them. I think I understand what _way_ you were talking about, but honestly give me a break! Mariah's like a little sister to me!"

He found the girls staring up at him in disbelief… and he could well understand it. 'She is a pretty girl after all!' he thought to himself, 'And she's certainly grown up from the little fraidy-cat!' he smiled recollecting their childhood adventures. 'No matter how much I try not to become aware of it, I can't help but notice what a strong, beautiful woman she's become' He then took the time to peruse her form at leisure: the rich, heady, curves; the softly falling pink locks, she looked nice like this – he'd have to ask her to wear it down more often; not to mention the sparkling amber eyes; warm, kindly, and mischievous all at the same time; and then her mouth: soft and cushiony, just waiting for him to ki- wait! This was Mariah here! He had just said she was like a sister! Then what were these treacherous thoughts running through his head???

Mariah watched the young man stare at her, no emotion apparent in his eyes. 'I wish I could see what goes on in that head of his.' She thought, 'Not that it would be of any use… what could he possibly want in **me** when he has hundreds of fangirls throwing themselves at him… hundreds of _good looking_ girls.' She sighed, imperceptibly before looking away; a difficult task because he was just _so good_ to look at. He was built well, but not to the point where his skin looked too small to fit his muscles, he was lean, without seeming scrawny; and his long dark hair would have made a lesser man seem effete – but he just pulled it off carelessly. Then there was his style – she just loved the way he dressed so traditionally! She was certainly proud that even though he travelled world over, he wasn't prepared to give up his own culture or his own tastes to fit in. But this train of thought was useless. She had long since given up on any half-baked fantasies with the two of them together. 'Besides there are plenty more fish in the sea!' She thought, cheering herself up. 'I'm not going to mope over Ray leaving me – and the team that is - or ignoring me any longer!'

hr /hr 

She started to get up, having had enough of sitting idly listening to her friends' banter; when a blur of black and white swept past and around her. The next thing she knew was that she was a good few feet above the ground in strong arms. She looked up to see her captor's face and broke into a smile. "Xiao-chan!" she cried, delighted, "It's so good to see you!" the handsome young man holding her chuckled with merriment, the bright blue eyes almost hidden by the thick floppy blonde hair falling into them. "Ah! But you see; that's where you're wrong, hime! You didn't see me!" he laughed out. Mariah giggled too; it was nice to have someone as nice and carefree as Xiao around. "Yeah, I guess you're still pretty fast for a _city boy! _But that's still not enough to beat me!" she teased. He pretended to look insulted before grinning again – it seemed nothing would make it leave!

"Well, I intend to rectify the situation - you still owe me that game of tag! And I'm going to make sure I win!" the two finally seemed to notice that they were surrounded by others, many of whom were looking on with interest. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you!" said Mariah, "Guy's this is Xiao, and Xiao this is Mathilda, Julia, Emily and Ra - why are you wearing a suit?" she realised suddenly, breaking off confused. He smiled back sheepishly, "Umm, well I was in town for a conference, you know for business reasons, because I have to now I'm 18; family obligations and all;" he made a face, "but when I found out you were here too, I didn't want to waste any time in getting changed and I came straight here!" He smiled down adorably at her, to a chorus of "Aww!" from her now smitten friends.

"Hmph! _I _don't believe a word of that garbage, Chen Xiao! **You** just couldn't be bothered to change, could you?" she scolded, jokingly. "Guilty as charged, Ma'am!" he grinned back, "But I shall make it up to you, how does Italian sound, Princess?" She looked up at him in confusion, "Italian? Well, I guess the language sounds quite… romantic?" He chuckled before shaking his head, "No you silly kitty, Italian **food**! Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Ray watched the conversation between them soundlessly, who did this guy think he was, coming up out of no where and then asking his Mari- Wait, did she just accept?! How on earth could she be going for…_ dinner_ with a guy who was so slimy he called her _princess_?

The pink neko-jin was suddenly very aware of a pair of wrathful eyes upon her. She turned to see Ray glaring, a cold hard look to his usually friendly eyes. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'I see that as my "big brother" he's going to be super protective… I should introduce the two, or else I'll have no peace!' She cleared her throat nervously, "Ray, meet Xiao, he's my very good friend of a long time; we met when we were… oh I must have been about…" she looked up in askance at the blonde who crinkled his eyes and replied for her. "You were about 5 and I was 8, we had fun on the beach that summer, ne?" By now the older teen had an arm wrapped around her quite firmly, while Ray was incensed. "Yeah!" replied Mariah enthusiastically, "Even Lee joined in to make sandcastles!" she laughed in happy remembrance.

"I suppose so, but it wasn't as funny when I was buried under the sand! I still have to pay you back for that Xiao!" came the voice of her older brother. "I hope you don't intend to do that by not letting me take out your imotou-chan tonight!" Lee looked up in surprise while Mariah turned on him with big dewy eyes, "Please Onii-chan! Can I go? Please can I? Pretty please with a cherry on top?!" He blinked before smiling, "Sure, there's no-one I would trust you with, more than Xiao here." She gave a whoop of delight before turning to hug her friend.

"Hold up, hold up!" came the voice of the resident loud-mouth, Tyson. "Surely you're not going to leave _your_ little Ray-kun all on his lonesome tonight?" he joked with a knowing grin. "I'm sure he won't be alone," replied Xiao; "Of course he won't, he does have his darling Salima after all! And besides, I'm his _little sister, _what could I do?" finished Mariah with a feline smirk. "Oh yeah! Salima!" remembered Tyson, "She's the girl you really liked from the Psychics, isn't she!" he cried out. "Yep, she sure is Tyson!" giggled the pinkette, "Aww, don't you think they look so cute together! I nearly got toothache it's that sweet!"

Ray now turned his glare on to Mariah. How could she possibly say such a thing, nothing had ever conspired between himself and the girl in question. Could it really be that after all these years she didn't feel even a single thing towards him? Not that it should matter to him or anything – they were just friends. Yet seeing that slimy bastard place his arms around her, made him absolutely furious!

But it shouldn't have, and it was unfair to want her to care about him in that way as they were practically like unrelated siblings. That still didn't mean this Xiao or whatever, had the right to hold her like that! If anything it should be his arm around her or– _his arm_? Where had that come from! Surely he wasn't …..jealous?!

"_**You care for her, cub. I can see it within you. Don't let her get away so easily, are you one to give up without a fight?**_" asked his bitbeast.

'Fight? Care for her? Of course I do, Driger, I've known her since we were tiny! I just don't want her to go around with someone like blondie-boy – he is obviously manipulating her, just look at him! I don't know what Lee is thinking, but I have to stop this…hmm, if I get her attentions myself, she won't go with him! Yes, that's it! I'll get her to like me, so I can protect her – as a brotherly figure it's my duty!' thought Ray.

"_**If you say so, cub, I'm sure your need to **__**protect**__** her, as a **__**brother**__** is the reason why!**_" He watched the blonde leave amidst hugs and kisses, promising to come back later that evening. That gave him plenty of time to bring Mariah round.

hr /hr 

He walked up to his long-time friend determined to put his plan into action by asking her on a date – one that meant cancelling her appointment with her _'very close friend' _Xiao. 'Ha! That will foil his plans! Okay, have to be calm, he breathed deeply confused by the sudden attack of nerves. 'C'mon Ray,' he thought to himself, 'you can do this; you've asked plenty of girls out before!' He firmly squared up to her, meeting her face, upturned with curiosity. She looked up at him with adorably big, dewy, eyes and her soft pink lips parted slightly, god but he'd like to – he quickly shook himself out of is thoughts – It wasn't right to think that way! - and blurted out his question, "do you want to go see a movie or something tonight?" She frowned slightly, he was definitely there when she had agreed to Italian with Xiao that night 'Does he care that little that he doesn't even notice I already have a date tonight?' she inwardly seethed. She spoke rather sharply, "Ray, have you forgotten already, I have plans with Xiao tonight!" her tone softened when she saw how his face fell, "But I'm sure we could go some other time. Ooh! I have an idea; we can bring all our other friends too and have a group gathering of friends!" She looked ecstatic about her plan and the way her eyes sparkled made him go along with the idea, "Umm, yeah I guess so…. sounds…._great._"

His first plan was officially a failure as she was excitedly making plans with all the beybladers for a group movie outing, hardly what you would call an intimate date! 'Wait! Since when did I want an intimate date?!' he thought, 'This is just so the doesn't get involved with that sleazeball! Although, It would be nice alone together, cuddled up…. No! I must stay focused! I need another idea!' So then what? How was he supposed to get her to leave Xiao and come to him – only for the night of course though! A wagon of flowers which went around the town caught his eyes. Purrfect! Mariah was sure to think it was a sweet gesture and agree to plans with him rather than that…_Xiao._ That was guaranteed to work, right? He quickly rushed out and bough an armful of pink tuberoses. Their sweet, seductive scent reminded him of his little kitten. He unceremoniously gave them to her, mind devoid of what to say with the mere sight of her,"Here."

Her first reaction was to look at him as if he was crazy, but his tensions melted away when she smiled and said, "Aww! That's so sweet!" he smiled back, thankful she finally understood and hoping she would cancel her plans for the evening. "You know that's exactly the sort of thing I expect from a nice guy like you Ray!" She grinned up at him. The action created a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he felt a grin come unbidden to his face due to the compliment. "Tyson's Gramps said he missed the smell of flowers in the house; so you go and get them! I'll go and give them to him!" She merrily skipped off, while Ray face vaulted.

Strike two. So now what? How could he convince his blissfully oblivious, and startlingly pretty team-mate to cancel plans and not to that stupid _Italian_ place, but go somewhere with him instead? Short of explaining out how he felt, which was out of the question, she would be furious with him for treating her like a child, and most likely refuse to speak to him for a week at least. But really, was he the only one who cared about how the sweet and lovely Mariah was being played into the hands of this smarmy guy? And the nerve of him, placing an arm around her…so possessively too! 'No-one except me has the right to do that!' growled an angry little Tiger, 'After all, I'm a good friend too, and besides; I knew her first!' With such thoughts, he left to plot again.

hr hr 

He had thought and thought (AN: And I'm being too lazy to think up more ideas to woo her!), yet had not come up with a single plan to stop the rendezvous with Xiao, or to set up one with him! He sat sulking on the veranda; it seemed he had no choice other than to reveal exactly how he felt about that creep, he couldn't allow the date to take place!

He made his way indoors where she was excitedly talking with the rest of the gang – well it might upset her, but it would be better in the long-run! He softly asked her if he could have a word, drawing her away from the noise of the packed room, out into the cool air of the evening. She looked up expectantly with clear amber eyes. He was almost tempted not to say anything, he would hate for sadness to enter those beautiful orbs – but no, she should be warned about Xiao, he **had** to!

"Listen Mariah," he began, "I'm not sure how to say this, but it's about Xiao…" She nodded vigorously, her locks waving frantically about her face. "Yes, I know, isn't he just lovely, always so happy…he makes me happy too, I guess" She confessed with a little blush. It caused a sharp burst of anger in Ray, causing him to reply harshly, "If you really think he cares for you like that, then you're a fool! He's 18 for goodness sakes, what do you think he possibly wants with you?! It's obvious he's an absolute loser and wants to take advantage of your young age – how could you even think of accepting?!" he demanded.

Angry tears filled her eyes during this speech, how could Ray-kun be so cruel? Well, she was not about to take that lying down! If he was going to ruin her night, then she would not let it happen without ripping a good piece of him! She was not known for her claws, merely because of Galux's attack!

"Want with me Ray? Just because you see me as an annoyance on your team does not mean that everybody does! I happen to know that Xiao _does_ care for me – usually when one does, they stay in contact, talk, and ask about what you are up to! Even though Xiao lives in Hong Kong, not our little village, he still made the effort to keep in touch, which is hell of a lot more than what some others have done! And who do you think you are? Making a judgement on him after 5 minutes! I've known him for 10 years now! Are you calling me stupid, to be friends with a nasty "jerk"? Just listen up Ray, you may have known me _longer_ but Xiao knows me far _better_! He actually made an effort to understand me, while I know you couldn't care less! And as for what he wants with me, he happens to like having the good company of an old friend; and yes that is me – as strange as it may sound to you! Oh yes, Ray, I've heard how you were moaning to Max about how you had to spend time with _her_ and how boring it was going to be! Well, don't you worry! I don't intend to _bore_ you any longer!"

A crystal drop glided down her cheek, as she said the last part before turning and storming off, away from him, her soft sobs and receding footfalls, the only sounds made in the balmy evening.

hr /hr 

The next chapter should be a lot happier…I felt quite bad ending on a down note! But do not worry readers, Ray will be back to his lovely self soon enough!

**Please review**! You have no idea how much they encourage budding fanfiction-ists. Seeing as though, I got a grand total of 1 review for my last fic, please be generous with your donations this time around! There are cookies up for grabs for the funniest/cutest reviews!


	2. Revelations

Okay, sorry this has taken so long to get out, me being weird, only had the urge to write a 2.00 or 3.00am, when the computer is out-of-bounds, so…. yeah! ;

Sorry fro before if any characters seem OOC, but I've not seen or read any in almost a year, so I'm probably rusty.

Please take the time to read and review, constructive criticism is very welcome, as it's not my best, and pointers are valued!

Again same code:

'blah' thinking

"blah" talking

**Disclaimer: Me no own! (TT)**

hr /hr 

**Just like a sister, Right?****Chapter 2: Revelations**

Ray remained in stunned silence – she didn't think he felt that way about her, did she?! He felt… he felt so much that it couldn't quite be put into words, and the small occurrences everyday were making him analyse further. Like…like the way her sunny smile seemed to brighten up his day, even when he was feeling at his worst and lowest; or the way she would stand by him, supporting him no matter what – even if that meant leaving her, when they had been such good friends.

But even through all those rough times he had put her through, she had never shed a tear, at least not due to his… _callousness,_ as there was no other way to describe his behaviour. He had certainly been shocked to see the salty water escape from her eyes, she was a strong girl, not one to give into emotions like that, and his heart twisted within him as he knew **he** was the reason. 'She has such beautiful eyes,' he thought, 'nothing deserves to put a sadness into them; least of all me!'

He tossed over in his mind how distraught she had been because she thought he didn't value her, or her company. Mariah, boring? The two words didn't belong in the same sentence in his head! He had in fact been moaning to Max about having to entertain the pop-star wannabe, also known as Ming-Ming. The new _inclusive_ BBA required that they make friends with the old Bega beybladers. However, he did not have to like it; the pint-sized diva was too conceited and vain for him to be able to stand in anything other than small doses.

Unlike Mariah, on the other hand, who, even after improving immensely over the season, was still not one to brag about how amazing she was. She provided good company, with her gentle teasing humour that kept him grounded and stopped the arrogance from setting in; she had a keen eye too, helping him solve problems in his game, which he hadn't even noticed himself! He found it quite remarkable really, of how she stayed so sweet and _normal_, even with herds of fanboys declaring their undying love for her. Heck, even he had to admit, he had found his eyes straying at times to rest on her delicious form during lulls in their training. True, it was Ming-Ming, who had the self anointed title of most attractive of the female beybladers, but his Mariah's had a loveliness more natural, the bloom on her cheek a natural inner radiance instead of gaudy paint forming a mask of so-called "beauty"

Yes, she was certainly something, and it was hard to miss how she had grown into a young woman. But he had known this lovely creature all his life, and had perhaps taken it for granted. True, fleeting thoughts of how enchanting she was, and how she would fit just-so into the curve of his arm, but they had been hastily quelled with the reminder that she was just like a sister to him.

Those thoughts he could ignore, but the incandescent rage he felt and the very primal desire to rip that blondie boy's arm out of its socket, when he saw that it was around **his** Mariah; was not something that he could. 'But why? I shouldn't feel so angry about this guy; I could understand if I was her boyfriend or something, but…' he stopped short in his musings and gulped anxiously, 'her boyfriend? Oh Kami, I can't be **jealous**, can I?' He realised with a grinding conclusion. It was all so beautifully simple, the little gestures of affection that he would play and re-play in his mind, the warm feeling he got at her compliments, the way he always felt the need to look after her and make sure she was safe – he, Ray Kon, liked her, and not just as a sister either!

"Shit!" was his only expletive as he hunched over the rail, the usually calming pond, was no comfort to his jangled nerves. He had to realise he liked her, only _after_ he insulted her like no tomorrow! There was no way she would ever agree seeing him, after he shouted at her, implying she was cheap and trashy. If he knew her by now, then she would think that it was him who though she was tawdry and it was him who wanted to use her! And then she had that ridiculous idea that he found her boring, which he now had no chance to rectify, as she would be leaving with that blonde who had started the whole mess in the first place!

"Damn you Kon!" he muttered to the impassively watching stars, glaring at the moonlit garden that was covered with the shroud of a warms summer's night; a night for lovers to stay in each other's arms and to enjoy the sweet smell of the night queen, that came wafting up to the veranda. If it were him and Mariah tonight, they wouldn't have gone to a stuffy restaurant, with pompous waiters; not when she loved to be outside so much – especially when it was warm and serene like tonight. No, they would have had a picnic under the stars overlooking the river with –

He was roused from his reverie by a soft thump alerting him of another presence. He turned around to be greeted by Kai. He inwardly groaned knowing he, of all people would be least sympathetic and not likely to leave him alone, not when he had something to say.

He was assessed with a disinterested glance followed by a soft sigh, as the slate-blue haired man shook his head gently. "What?" he snapped, not enjoying the pity of his team-mate in his current state of mind, with any luck he would know nothing, and just be here to notify him of cancelled training.

"I saw what happened." he said, confirming his fears. He should have realised; the roof was a frequent haunt of the ex-captain's. Ray chose not to say anything, staring mutinously at the other man; after all, what would he know, wasn't he like a human ice-box? "So…" the other started, "you like her, don't you?"

Ray's brows snapped together, his anger and frustration evident – was he so pathetically obvious, that even one of the most emotionally stunted people he knew understood his feelings? "What's the use, even if I do?" he replied, "It's not like she's going to talk or listen to what I have to say, after the stupid speech, I gave to her just now!

The other smirked ironically, "Yeah, not you're smartest move Kon." he agreed. What? So he was here to taunt and make fun of him now? How dare he, seeing him at a low point, with no idea how to fix things, yet coming to sneer at him! He turned to the railing, a signal that he was not about to listen or put up with the sadistic bluenette.

Kai raised his brow at this, the poor guy was apparently more cut up than he had first realised; he was not even willing to argue or snap back. _Great_, so this meant he had to play agony aunt and work through it with him. "Just go, okay, I don't need you to rub salt in the wound just now", he was told.

The blue-haired young man gave a weary sigh before speaking, "Look, just hear me out…you've been friends with that girl for like what, 11 years?" Ray nodded and affirmative, "Well, then her forgiving you should not be a big deal, not if you're really friends." Ray frowned at the word; that was the whole point, he didn't want to be just friends now! Kai saw his look and hastened on, "And because you care about her, you should give her the choice…just look into her eyes and tell her what you feel when you look at her. If she feels the same way, she'll make her decision, if not, you've saved yourself a lot of wasted time. That's all the advice I can give you."

Ray was upset and angry, just looking for a place to vent himself; "Oh really? Worked well for you did it? I suppose you're the guru on all relationships, seeing as though you've been skirting around that girl for months, not even daring to ask her out?" he snapped back. The other was taken aback, this was not the Ray he was used to, not someone who brought up private matters. He retreated behind his icy façade, "Hn. Whatever you want, just make sure it doesn't affect your game – I don't want to have deal with an unfocused blader on my team next year." He replied turning away and leaving.

The remaining beyblader returned to leaning over the railing, pondering the words of the other. He was right, in what he said on further thought; being honest with her was the best way – he hadn't got very far on deceiving (himself, that is). And letting her have the choice of the guy she wanted showed that he respected her, something she needed to know, after he had practically called her trashy. So what did he feel when he looked at her? Those emotions were the ones which were difficult to unravel. He stood, mulling quietly, watching the faint ripples created on the surface of the pond by a playful breeze. It brought a smile to his face, thinking how similar it was to his love: happy, free, and bringing a pleasant freshness, as it caressed his face. Yes, giving her the choice was the right option, he would just have to trust her judgment and wait until she returned from her outing – he would not call it a date, not until he had said his piece, that is.

A sudden fear gripped him; what if she rejected him? She had, after all, said how she liked blondie-boy, though not in as many words, but her blush had given her away. It made sense she would choose the blonde over him, all he had ever done was cause her pain and anguish, when he left the village, betraying them; when he didn't keep contact, when he ignored her and her helping hand, being too proud for it, and when he talked down to her, like today, undermining her intelligence and opinion. Why would she choose him? And didn't she see him as a brother anyway, heaven knows he had said it enough times this season, trying to convince himself; but had it pushed her away from thinking they could have a more intimate relationship?

He swallowed thinking of his many faults that could drive her away and Xiao's many virtues – Mariah had said so herself, and he of all people knew how difficult it was to gain her high estimation! Maybe…maybe it would be better to not say anything, they would get over their argument, but at least he could still be there for her. 'She might even be mad that I decided to tell her how I feel; knowing her, she may still be angry and think that I am just saying things for the sake of breaking up her relationship with Xiao, and make her uneasy.' He thought, frantically, once more unsure what to do.

"Um, Ray-kun?" a timid voice broke off his thoughts, as he turned to the pinkette's tearstained face. Renewed guilt immediately washed over him as he saw her uncertainness and unhappiness. "I…I wanted to talk to you about…about before." She said softly. Ray nodded, saying that he too wished to do the same. She placed her hand on his arm, stopping him momentarily in his tracks before asking, "Can, can I go first, please?" He instantly stopped, nodding his assent for her to continue. "I was thinking about what you said before, about Xiao, you know?" she looked up for an indication, but was greeted only by shadows from his bangs covering his face. Ray felt shameful of his earlier words and insinuations, and couldn't face her. She sighed softly and continued, "Well, I guess you're kinda right, he is 18 and 3 years difference is quite a lot, I suppose; and I'm not that world-wise, so it could be a problem. And though I don't agree with what you think of him, being a loser, I respect your opinion, you've always looked out for me, from when we were tiny and the other kids bullied me," she smiled in fond remembrance, "so I know what you said was because you care and don't want me to get hurt. I appreciate that, but more so your friendship, more so **you**, and I could tell my plans were upsetting you, so…so I cancelled."

She drew in a shuddering breath, steadying herself, "Those things I said to you, about not caring, I know they're not true, I said them in anger…I just hope you can forgive me for them, because you're a precious person to me, and I don't want that ruined because of an argument. I was hoping that I'm a precious person to you too…" She drifted off, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, looking for any response.

He finally lifted his head, eyes once more visible. They too, were unnaturally bright, a strange and unfamiliar twist within the golden depths. Mariah was distraught by this, never had Ray-kun looked like this when they had had their little tiffs, afterwards, his eyes were always warm and humorous, and he would forgive her with a smile and a hug. Surely he wasn't so angry with her that their friendship was at stake?

Her lower lip trembled as she desperately held in the tears, he hadn't said anything after her apology, evidently not accepting it…in that case, there was no reason to remain, he probably wouldn't want to be bored be her being around anyway…

She turned to leave, breaking a mesmerised tiger from his reverie; how could it be she was apologising when indeed he was in the wrong? And why was it that she still managed to stay looking so adorable while talking so seriously? He knew that he should reply, yet was unsure as to whether she was just a figment of his overwrought imagination.

As she turned to leave, he hesitantly reached out and caught her arm, bathed in the moonlight; hair silver tipped and each curve highlighted to perfection; she looked more like an ethereal creature, come to tantalise human minds; one touch and it seemed like she would ebb away from this earthly plane.

However, his hand met with warm, silky, skin, his very real and human Mariah. "Mariah," he murmured gently, his thumb caressing the inside of her wrist, "turn around for me, please." She did so slowly, greeting him with eyes that had big droplets gathered at the edges, threatening to fall with the mere blink of an eye. His heart ached within him to know that he had been the cause of them.

"Why are you apologising to me?" he asked gently, she looked even more upset at this, so he continued, "I should be the one apologising to _you_ not the other way round! I had no right to say the things I did, Xiao is obviously a good friend of yours and you choose all your friends wisely… so, I'm sorry for not trusting you." She looked up, her face brightening significantly and a trace of annoyance visible.

"But," he carried on, "I am glad you didn't go on that date with him tonight." She opened her mouth, ready to defend her friend, as he cut her short, "Not so much because I think he's out to take advantage of you; but for myself." She looked thoroughly confused by this, for once remaining quiet rather than adding her bit.

Ray stopped, his mouth dry at what he was going to reveal to her, 'I hope your advice works Kai.' He though as he strengthened his resolve; "I guess, I was annoyed when I realised you were going out with another guy, and when I saw how comfortable and familiar you were with him." At this point she looked at him as if he were crazy, "Annoyed? But Ray-kun, I'm just as comfortable and familiar with you! I don't really understand what was wrong!"

He raked his hands through his bangs exasperatedly, how could he get her to understand, another tack was needed. "What I'm trying to say, Mariah, is that you…you're one of my 'precious people' too; and I thought that if you went out with him, you would be taken away from me, and I certainly don't want to lose you" Her eyes mellowed and she smiled, yet she still had no idea of what he was trying to tell her.

"Mariah, I don't tell you this enough, but you're beautiful, incredibly so; and you're smart, and talented, and have one of the loveliest personalities that could possibly be found, and, and so many more things. You could take your pick from anyone you wanted, but I never thought much about it, thinking you're too young for all that. But you're not, you're a capable young woman and you…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hated the way _his_ arm was wrapped around you – it's usually where my arm goes and it looked strange and unnatural if anything!" he finished huffing.

She looked surprised, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Smiling coyly she asked him, "Surely you weren't jealous of that? I thought that I was '_like a little sister_' to you, that's not the right sort of attitude to have towards siblings, now is it, Ray-kun?" She teased. He growled softly at this, he had just poured his heart out, yet she was joking around! 'But then, she wouldn't be Mariah, would she?' he thought. She laughed at his put out expression, the noise like the brook that tumbled down over the rocks near the Holm-oak outside his house.

"That's the whole point!" he rejoined, "I'm sick of this 'siblings' thing! I don't want to be friends, I certainly don't want to be your brother; I feel we should be …" he drifted off suddenly aware that she hadn't accepted him; there was still the chance she may choose the blonde guy. He turned away suddenly unsure of himself.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, I'm so glad! I think so too…that we should go out, you know?" she mumbled into his shoulder. He faced her again, sliding his arms around her waist, the action feeling just so, _**right**_! "Really?" he asked her, unsure if it was one of her jokes. She nodded shyly, admitting she thought he was a pretty cool guy, and mumbling something about 'really liking him' into his shirt; with a rosy hue to her cheeks.

He smirked at this, leaning in closer to her face, noses almost touching. "Is that so? Well I happen to really like you too." He grinned. "Honestly?" she asked somewhat dazed, her eyelids heavy, the distance between them closing. "Mm Hm" he replied no longer as interested in the conversation as to the delights her glistening cushiony lips could offer. Both caught up in each other, neither noticing the other presence outside on the terrace. Lee caught sight of them and smirked, he knew his friend would take good care of his little sister. "Must remember to thank Xiao for his help, I knew a push in the right direction was all they needed." he muttered as walked back in to give the two some privacy.

The two enamoured on the porch were oblivious to the world around them – even to the noisy arrival of two friends and rivals. "No Monkey-boy, I've told you a million times!" shouted the taller of the two. "Aww come on Tyson, it's just a rematch, or are you too chicken to - hey! Isn't Ray and Mariah there? urgh, gross! They look like vapires or mutants fighting each other " exclaimed the shorter.

"What?! It can't be! He said only today that she's just like a sister!" defended the older Champion, before looking closer. His eyes widened when he saw the spectacle and turned to the shorter red-head who had come to the same conclusion, "Ewww! Incest!"

hr /hr 

Hmm, for those who think that Kai was OOC in his advice giving, just look at the match in China between Ray and Mariah! "When he looks into her eyes…" Aww, sweetie, we all know you're a romantic at heart! 3 Oh, and I realise the ending was quite weak, and the humour may not be to everybody's tastes, but please forgive me, as I am only new to this business!

I hope you enjoyed, if you did, please let me know in the form of a REVIEW and if you didn't then let me know how to improve for your reading pleasure!

For those people that read but don't actually give anything back, just think of how you can make a young girl's day with even a sentence after clicking the beautiful purple button!

So Click, please, you now you want to! All reviewers get cookies form my never-ending supply!


End file.
